Wizarding Law
by marauder-xx
Summary: An unknown minister makes a law stating Half-bloods and Muggleborn's must marry by 19 to a pureblood. Harry can marry Ginny, but what about Hermione? Rated T for upcoming chapters. R
1. Chapter 1

**Here's the first chapter of Wizarding law. It's mainly Fred/Hermione, so if you don't like them, I suggest not reading. (:**

**R&R please.**

* * *

"Honestly." Hermione sighed,"If you were any slower Ron you'd be going backwards"  
Ron spluttered. Had she just insulted him?  
"Hermione Granger." George said simply, coming down the stairs Fred following. "You did not just insult my little brother." Hermione flushed. Fred laughed. Hermione and Ron had been talking about how long ago Harry and Ginny had gotten together. Ron seemed simply oblivious to the fact they were getting married saying they had only started dating a few months ago.  
"I wouldn't have needed to insult him, if he wasn't so completely oblivious to whats going on around him." said Hermione as George slid into a seat on her left and Fred on her right.  
"She's right you know, Ron" said Mrs. Weasley as she came into the kitchen. "You should pay a bit more attention." "Are we talking about Ron's attention span?" asked Ginny eagerly as she came downstairs for breakfast and slid into the chair next to Ron. "'Cause if we are, man, have a got a story for you." Ginny launched herself into a full explanation of a story when she was 10 and Ron tried to charm two witches at once accidently calling one witch by the others name and ending in the witch slapping the mess out of him. At this, the twins roared with laughter as Ron's ears turned a violent shade of red and blended in with his hair. Even Hermione started laughing. "Whats all the noise this morning?" Mr. Weasley asked as he came in from the garden. "Nevermind, I don't want to know." he added quickly seeing the twins roaring with laughter and tears in their eyes. As he sat down in his chair at the end of the table, Errol came flying collapsing into the large bowl of oatmeal in the middle of the table a copy of that mornings Daily Prophet clamped in his beak. This didnt help Fred and George's laughter, if anything they laughed even harder at the poor owl as Hermione removed the Daily Prophet handing it to Mr. Weasley and cleaning off the bird.

"Hermione, did you know anything about this?" Mr. Weasley asked a note of worry in his voice.  
"About what?" Hermione answered, slightly confused at his tone.  
"The new ministers law." Mr. Weasley answered.  
"To be completely honest Mr. Weasley, Im not even sure who the new minister is. He wont release his name, and he never leaves his office at the ministry. I know im not in the same department, but you'd think you'd see him around. Apparently, no one knows what he looks like"  
"Well...hes made a new law..." Mr. Weasley said apprehensively.  
Noting their father's voice and with a sharp look from their mum, Fred and George grew silent as everyone at the table listened to the conversation with a note of interest. "About what?" Hermione asked, clearly thinking this was no big deal.  
Mr. Weasley read straight from the Prophet. "'All half-bloods and muggleborns must be married by the age of 19 to a pureblood witch or wizard"  
Everyones jaw dropped as the looked from Hermione to Harry and back. "B-But I turn to 19 in two weeks!" Hermione shrieked.  
"I have another month" Harry said "but still! What type of law is that! Since when can they put restrictions on marriages!" Harry shouted. Ginny put a hand on his arm to try and calm him down. Harry pushed it away, too angry to care. Ginny looked slightly taken aback but recovered quickly and went back to the conversation. "They can't have done that Arthur." Mrs. Weasley said, walking over and taking the prophet from his hands. "You must have misread or"  
But her voice stopped short and that gave Harry and Hermione confirmation that this law was, unfortunately, quite real.  
"W-Well, no matter. We have plenty of single pureblood wizards and witched in our family." Mrs. Weasley replied, trying to brighten the situation. "Im sure that Ginny would gladly marry you Harry, dear. And Hermione I bet there are many a bachelor that wouldn't say no to you." Hermione blushed and Fred shot her a look she didnt noticed. The table seemed to have settled down and everyone started eating cereal since Errol had ruined the oatmeal.  
"Well, " Mrs. Weasley began surveying the table "How about you Fred? You can marry Hermione"  
Fred, Ron, and Hermione all choked on their cereal. "WHAT?!" Fred and Ron shouted in unison. Fred's voice full of disbelief and Ron's full of anger.  
"You heard me." said Mrs. Weasley sternly. Ginny was patting Hermione on the back, she was still choking her eyes starting to water.  
"Wh-What?" Hermione said recovering a little late. "I think you and Fred would be lovely together, dear." Mrs. Weasley said with a smile.  
George was sniggering into his cereal. He felt that Hermione and Fred were the most unlikely couple in the world. The table dispersed a couple minutes later, people thanking Mrs. Weasley for the breakfast and heading in different directions to begin their plans for the day. When the table had emptied it left Fred, Hermione and George there all staring at one another. If what Mrs. Weasley had said was true and she was marrying Fred, how on Earth would she tell the twins apart?  
"So.." one of the twins began.  
Hermione cut him off. "Your Fred." she said pointing to the one on the left. "And your George." she said pointing to the other. "Yhea." said George. "You can't tell us apart?" he asked raising an eyebrow.  
"Usually I can." Hermione said defensively. "Other times its more confusing"  
Fred looked worried. "If were getting married, and you can't tell us apart, that'll be a bit problomatic, won't it"  
Hermione froze at the word 'married'. "I suppose so, but I can learn"  
"I certainly hope so." said George getting up. "Oh dear, here comes Mum"  
Sure enough, Mrs. Weasley was running towards them with parchment and quills and a velvet covered box in which held the Weasley family tiara. She put the stuff on the table and shooed George out of the room. "Now," she said with a big smile on her face. "to plan your wedding."


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione and Fred started to protest with Mrs. Weasley she wouldn't hear a word of it.  
"Nonsense!" She'd say "You have to have a ceremony! No son of mine will have a- how do you say it? Blow-gun wedding!" "Shotgun wedding." Hermione corrected her. "Yes, Yes. That." Mrs. Weasley waved it off. "Who are going to be the bridesmaids and best man"  
"George" Fred answered automatically.  
"Ginny" Hermione said after him. Mrs. Weasley began to scribble this down and Hermione started feeling sick but she tried to push the feeling off. Maybe she was just nervous? But as Mrs. Weasley began discussing other aspects of the wedding with Fred staring off into space as if nothing was happening, Hermione couldn't ignore it anymore.  
"Bathroom." she said quickly and ran out the room, holding her hand over her mouth. Fred looked up from his daydream and watched her run out. "Did you say something?" he asked his mother quizically. Hermione pushed herself up from the bathroom floor. This was not like her. She never threw up. She turned to leave the bathroom but Fred was leaning against the doorway.  
"Something wrong?" he asked quietly.  
Hermione shook her head.  
"Something obviously is"  
"I don't know what then." Hermione said, pushing him aside and walking into Ginny's room. Ginny was on her bed, reading a book.  
"Whats wrong?" she asked, seeing how pale Hermione was.  
"I don't know." Hermione replied honestly. "I feel sick and I keep throwing up"  
Ginny's eyes widened. "You're not-" "No!" Hermione said cutting her off. "I can't be. I've never done that"  
Ginny shrugged and went back to her book, leaving Hermione lay down.

Fred walked into his room expecting it to be empty. He should have known better. George and Ron were sitting on his bed, waiting.  
"Ron- what?" Fred said.  
"Whats happening?" Ron asked. "I want to know everything"  
"Get off my bed you nosy git." Fred replied. "Its none of your business"  
"Fine." Ron grumbled, leaving the room.  
George waited patiently for Fred to say something. "I think..I sicken her." Fred said at last.  
"I doubt that." George replied.  
"Well, she ran off, puked in the bathroom and pushed right past me. That explains it to me"  
"Nah, she's like that all the time now"  
Fred threw his twin a look. "How d'you know"  
"Ron." George said simply.  
"What d'you mean 'shes like that all the time'?" Fred asked.  
"Apparently, shes been getting up really late, puking, and going back to bed"  
"Shes not"  
"I doubt it." George said.

Hermione was having a very peaceful dream about becoming head of her department when Fred woke her up.  
"What d'you want?" Hermione asked irritably trying to go back to sleep.  
"Whats wrong?" He questioned.  
"Except you waking me up? Nothing"  
"No one goes to sleep at 3 in the afternoon." Fred challenged.  
Hermione sat up. "Theres nothing wrong"  
"Then why do you keep getting sick?" he asked.  
"I wish I knew." Hermione said. "Now come on, its lunch time"  
They went downstairs to see the kitchen table already mostly full. They quickly took seats across from each other and started eating.  
Well, Fred did at least. Hermione was just picking at her food and when questioned just shook her head, smiled and said "Im not very hungry"  
Fred knew better, there was obviously something wrong and he wanted to know what. Just then Mrs. Weasley quieted the table and said "We'll be having a little celebration tonight and I've invited lots of people over. I want everyone on their best behavior"  
Hermione groaned but no one except Fred heard her.

xxxx

Later that night, Hermione wasn't feeling much better. She'd only come so she didn't hurt Mrs. Weasley's feelings. How much longer could this party last? She took a sip of her firewhiskey. It was her 5th glass. Everyone was either on the dance floor or with their significant other. Hermione sighed, and got up. She swayed but made it into the house. However when she made it to the living room she sat down by the fire, she figured she wouldn't make it up the stairs. She finished her firewhiskey and started on another.  
"Don't you think you've had enough?" a voice said from behind her, grabbing her arm so she couldn't drink. "No, I dont." Hermione replied to the voice, snatching her arm back and downing the drink.  
"Hermione, " Fred said coming into view. "You can't even walk straight. I don't think you need another one" he finished as she struggled opening another. "I can walk perfectly straight, thank you." she said.  
"No, " Fred said getting closer to her. "You can't"  
Hermione looked into Fred's eyes and noticed he really did look different than George. His hair was lighter and his eyes were darker. Hermione could feel Fred's breath on her lips and she couldn't take it anymore, she moved her head a couple centimeters upward and kissed him. Fred responded and his arms wound down around her waist. They stayed that way for what felt like hours and Fred ended it as Hermione started to slip off her dress. He caught her hand and and kissed her one last time. "Not tonight 'Mione." he said getting up and leading her to Ginny's room so she didn't do anything stupid. 


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione woke up the next morning with a terrible headache and stomachache to match, but she forced herself down to breakfast all the same. Everyone looked the same as her, sick and tired, she suspected everyone else had had too much to drink as well. She flopped down into a chair next to Harry and lay her head down on the table. She felt absolutely terrible. She only picked her head up when Mrs. Weasley called everyone to eat. Little did Hermione know, Fred was watching her every move. After all that alcohol, he was worried about her.  
"Fred"  
"Huh!?" Fred looked away, but realized Hermione wasn't even there anymore.  
"I asked you a question"  
"Oh, sorry George, I was"  
"Paying attention to Hermione?" George smiled slyly.  
"I- Wha- No"  
"I saw you Fred, you couldn't keep your eyes off her"  
"Whatever"  
"Did you find out what was wrong with her"  
"No. Im telling Mum about it." he said standing up.  
"What!? That has to be the worst idea ever!" George pulled Fred down into his seat. "She's already got her home from work, and it's making Hermione mad. You'd do best just leaving the events unfold"  
Fred pushed up from the table, ignored George, and went to find his mom.

xxxx

Hermione woke up in the middle of the night with the same sickening sensation in her stomach, she got up and ran to the bathroom. Only, this time, she passed out on the bathroom floor. She woke up an hour later, but she wasn't alone. Fred was passed out in the corner and Mrs. Weasley was standing against the door frame clad in a pink bathrobe and slippers wide awake. "Hermione, is something the matter?" she asked kindly.  
"I don't think so." Hermione said sleepily.  
"So I hear, this has been going on for quite a while. Are you"  
"No im not!" Hermione shouted waking Fred. "I'm a- a- virgin. I can't be"  
Fred decided he'd rather be left out of this conversation and left the room. Mrs. Weasley started poking and prodding Hermione's stomach.  
"Dear, I think you are. Here-" she said handing Hermione a drink. "Take this and we'll know for sure"  
Sure enough, a couple minutes later Hermione's wand shot sparks and Mrs. Weasley said grimly, "Hermione, you're pregnant."

xxxx

Hermione was in absolute shock. Pregnant? It was impossible, she couldn't be! She'd never! But- Mrs. Weasley had said so, and she had told everyone last night, because Hermione couldn't bring herself too. She didn't eat breakfast with them that morning, she couldn't face them. But too soon, someone knocked on her door. She ignored them, they came in anyway. Fred walked in, shut the door and went to sit on Hermiones bed. "So..." he said casually.  
Hermione glared daggers at him, he put his hands up in surrender.  
"I'm not here to pester you about who the dad is or anything." He said, but he looked like he really wanted to know. "I'm worried about you"  
"Why"  
"What d'you mean 'why?'? I'm marrying you aren't I? And if this bloke is bigger than me, I'll want to make sure I higher a bodyguard"  
Hermione giggled. Fred was funny when he wanted to be. The smile quickly left Hermione's face though, to Fred's dissapointment.  
"You really have no idea"  
"None. I can't remember"  
"I'm sure you will"  
"What are you playing at?" "Huh"  
"Since when do you care so much? You don't like me"  
"Oh, you're wrong about that." he said, kissing her on the cheek and leaving. 


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

**Chapter 4.**

* * *

Hermione sat there looking dumbfounded as she watched Fred leave. Maybe he wasn't so bad afterall. He was kinds cute, and he could be serious when he wanted to be. Then there was George, they may be twins but when you looked at them closely there were subtle differences. Fred's eyes were darker blue and his hair was slightly oranger than George's. With all these thoughts in her mind, she drifted off to sleep.

"Hermione! Hermione!" said a girl's voice jumping on her legs.  
"Wh-Wh-Who died?" Hermione said sleepily, sitting up.  
"No one died." the voice replied, "I wanted to see you. So, what happened"  
"Huh"  
"Last night! With Fred!" Hermione's eyes finally came into focus and she saw the source of all the noise in the form of Ginny.  
"What do you mean? Nothing happened"  
"You're boring." said Ginny, throwing a pillow at her.  
"Then go find Harry, I'm sure he's not boring." Hermione said sarcastically.  
Ginny looked at her and walked out the room. A few minutes later Hermione did the same and went downstairs for breakfast. She sat at the one chair left, inbetween George and Harry. Fred was across from her but he was avoiding looking at her. Next to Harry, Ginny was trying hard to become imersed in conversation with Bill. "Alright, Hermione?" George asked.  
"Yhea, fine"  
George gave her a look that said 'I don't think you are' but he dropped the conversation and Harry started talking to her instead.  
"Hey, Hermione"  
"Hmm"  
"What's got Ginny so upset? She won't speak to me"  
"Well...I suppose I was a bit rude to her this morning but that shouldn't have affected you"  
Harry looked at her for a moment before turning away again. All through breakfast Hermione kept trying to catch Fred's eye but he was acting as if she didn't exsist. When breakfast was over he was the first to get up and leave the room. Hermione followed him. "Fred." she called, as he walked through the garden.  
He ignored her.  
"Fred! I'm talking to you!" She practically screamed, scaring a few birds in a nearby tree.  
"What?" he said not looking at her.  
"What's the matter with you? First, you say you love me and then just leave, and now your acting as if I don't exsist"  
Fred continued looking down, taking a great interest in his shoes before he spoke. "I-I'm sorry. It's just, I was scared"  
"Scared"  
"That you wouldn't feel the same way, and we have to get married because of this law. I was afraid It'd be awkward and I didn't want it to have to, I didn't want to make this anymore diffucult for you"  
Their eyes met when he picked his head up and she couldn't help staring into the shimmering blue. "Fred, I.." But her sentence trailed off and he kissed her lips softly. When she didn't reject him, he continued and Hermione's mind wandered.

_She could feel the softness of a bed beneath her and the warmth of a body on top of her, but it was dark and she couldn't see. She groped around in the darkness looking for a lamp, her wand, anything, but all she found was long hair and she twisted her fingers around in it. She heard a mans familiar voice and she suddenly became aware that she wasn't in a bedroom, she was in the garden with Fred._

Fred pulled away, sensing something wrong and studied her face. "Whats wrong"  
"Did we...Did we ever-" she began, but Fred cut her off.  
"I know what you're getting at, and" he paused, "Yhea, we did"  
Hermione's eyes started to water. "But why don't I remember"  
"I have no idea. You were with Ron at the time, and"  
"I was with Ron!? And I still did that"  
"Well, we were both pretty drunk. I don't even remember the entire thing." he shrugged.  
"I feel filthy"  
"What?! Now, don't be that way! Ron doesn't even know we did, no one does"  
Hermione gave him an unbelieving look.  
"Okay, George knows, but only 'cause he walked in on us"  
"Wait, so, George saw us"  
Fred studied her expression before nodding; he was suddenly scared for George's safety.  
Hermione pushed away from and stomped back into the house, Fred hot on her heels.  
"George Weasley! If you're not down here by the time I"  
"You called?" asked George, apparating onto the table, "Ouch"  
Hermione was looking murderous.  
"Now, Hermione, calm down. It's not his fault-" Fred tried to reason.  
"I don't care whether it's his fault or not! He knew and he didn't tell me!" Hermione shouted, drawing her wand.  
George backed against the wall half-jokingly. "Now, look here Hermione. How was I supposed to know it was Fred's kid. I mean, how am I supposed to know how many guy's you've shagged." This was, obviously, the wrong thing to say. Suddenly, there was a loud crack, a flash of red light, and lots of dust. Someones arms made their way around her waist and there was another loud crack.

* * *

**Haha, so you finally know who the Dad is, and to answer so many questions, obviously she wasn't drugged and raped.**

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

**Chapter 5.**

* * *

When Hermione regained control of herself, she noticed she wasn't in the Burrow's kitchen anymore. "Where are we?" Hermione asked no one in particular.  
"The flat above our shop." Fred answered.  
Hermione spun around and there was Fred and George. Hermione's anger came back to her and she searched her pockets for her wand. Fred held it up. "Give me it!" she said making a grab for it.  
"I don't think you need it if your just going to try to curse us"  
"I have a good reason to curse you!" she said on the verge of tears.  
"Maybe you do, but hear us out first, then if you still want to curse us then be my guest"  
She was silent and Fred began talking.  
"We honestly didn't know anything was going to come from that. It was a drunken one night stand. You and Ron had had some stupid fight and I found you in tears on the bathroom floor. It goes fuzzy from there, and I remember George coming in. That's it." he finished, handing her her wand back.  
She took it, blinking back tears. Fred and George stood braced for attack, but it never came. Hermione buried her face in her hands and started crying. "Hermione, don't-" Fred began but Hermione cut him off and buried her face in his shirt. George walked away leaving the two alone.  
"Why are you crying?" Fred whispered in her ear.  
"I feel horrible for doing that to Ron"  
"He doesn't know, you shouldn't feel horrible"  
"He'll know when I tell everyone you're the father!" she said, looking up. Their eyes met.  
"Not necessarily, he doesn't know when we did it"  
Hermione seemed slightly cheered up at this thought. "Well. I suppose we'd better go tell them, huh?" she was not looking forward to this, and Fred knew it. "You stay here with George, I'll tell them." Fred said, surveying her face.  
"Why"  
"Because you look like you're going to faint if you tell them." he said simply, kissing her on the cheek. Then he turned on the spot, and with a loud crack he was gone.  
George came out of a room.  
"Where'd he go?" he asked.  
"The Burrow. To tell everyone"  
"And he didn't take you? Idiot. Mum'll have a cow when she see's you're not with him"  
"Why?" "Oh, it'll be the usual lecture. 'Don't leave your future wife alone with your twin brother in an empty flat"  
Hermione laughed and stepped closer to George, he looked uneasy. "That sorta thing happens often"  
"Well, no." he said, his voice breaking. "But, Mum still won't be too happy"  
"Why"  
"She doesn't trust us. At all"  
"Is she afraid something like this will happen?" Hermione asked as she kissed George lightly on the lips.  
"Yhea." he said quietly, kissing her again and wrapping his hands around her waist.  
She pushed away and sat on the couch right before there was a loud crack and Fred reappeared. He looked at George's face and then at Hermione sitting innocently on the couch. Hermione struck up conversation before he could say anything.  
"How'd they take it?" "Fine." said Fred. "Mum's off her rocker with excitement. She was knitting booties when I left"  
"Ron"  
"Is rather upset. But he's been skulking around the house ever since Mum announced our engagement"  
"I was wondering, why didn't she say Ron?" asked George, regaining himself and sitting in an armchair.  
"Me and Ron fought too much when we went out, and even though we still talk to each other and we're still friends, she must have figured it wouldn't work out." Hermione said.  
"Well Ron's beside himself in anger. I think he wants to marry you." said George.  
"Yhea, I heard him muttering something to himself, 'maybe if it's my kid, Mum'll change her mind'" said Ginny. George fell out of the armchair in shock and Fred drew his wand.  
"Oh, it's you." he said, lowering it.  
"When's you get here?" George asked, sitting back down in the chair.  
"About five seconds ago." Ginny said, shrugging. "But back to the topic on hand"  
"Ron thinks if it's his kid he can marry me?" Hermione laughed.  
"Personally, I think he's going mental." Ginny supplied. "I mean, he's going out with Lavendar and he wants to marry you"  
"Ah, well. We all know Ron's a git with a soft spot for Hermione." George said. "So, no harm done." Fred said.  
All of a sudden, there was a loud crack in the kitchen, followed by a second one. There was girl's angry sounding voice, and it grew louder as the figures approached the living room.  
"I wish you all would stop using our flat as an apparition station." George said as Ron and Lavendar came in to view.  
"You can't do this to me!" Lavendar shouted.  
"I can, and I am." Ron said back.  
He walked over to Hermione, got down on one knee and said, "Will you marry me?" as Lavendar looked scandalized and Ginny, Fred, George, and Hermione's mouths dropped open.

* * *

**Wooo. Go Ron. Haha. Reviews are nice, and R&R my others if you like this one. (:**

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

"I-I'm sorry?" Hermione stammered.  
"I said, will you marry me?" Ron repeated.  
"I-I-No, I can't"  
"Why not?!" Ron demanded.  
"I'm engaged to Fred. What do you not get about that"  
"The 'engaged' part. You two have nothing in common"  
"Shows what you know"  
"I don't want to walk around my house seeing you and him snogging everywhere"  
"Fine. We'll do it here." said Hermione angrily. She got up and walked over to Fred pushing her lips to his, much to Ron's displeasure. He apparated from the room, Lavendar mimicking him. However, Hermione and Fred didn't pull apart, and only after Ginny and George called them back to Earth did they pull away, slightly red faced.  
"Well, that was certainly something." said George.  
"I expect we'll see a lot of Ron's ugly face around here now." replied Ginny.  
"I doubt it, " said Fred, "He's not going to give Hermione the satisfaction that she got to him"  
"Point taken." nodded Ginny coming in from the kitchen with a handful of cookies and sitting on the arm of George's chair.  
George grabbed one of the cookies and stuffed it in his mouth. There was another loud crack from the kitchen. "I'm honestly about to put an anti-apparation charm on this place." said George, with a mouth full of cookies. "You couldn't do-" Fred began.  
But what George couldn't do nobody found out because Ginny screamed a high pitched scream got up from the arm of the chair, causing George to lose his balance and fall, she ran right into the waiting arms of Harry who was wincing from the sound of her scream.  
"Blimey. " said George, rubbing his head, "She acts like she hasn't seen him in years"  
Ginny heard this and wasn't pleased by it. She put her hand on her hips and glared at George bearing a striking resemblance to Mrs. Weasley. "For your information, I haven't seen him since we heard about that stupid marriage law." Ginny said to George coldly. George looked slightly taken aback. "Where have you been all this time?" Fred asked.  
Harry muttered something about 'ministry' and put his hands through his hair. Ginny took no notice of this however and continued to glare at George. "Anyway, " said Harry, changing the subject, "I just heard Fred's the dad Hermione"  
Hermione looked away from the window and looked at her best friend, with a look of worry in her face only Harry could comprehend. "Fred's a good guy; I'm sure he'll be a good Dad." Harry said reassuringly, however Hermione continued to look worried. Ginny took the silence as her chance to speak. "Well, I'm leaving. C'mon Harry." Ginny grabbed Harry's hand and they were gone, leaving Hermione alone with Fred and George. "Blimey, look at the time." said George, "I'm off to bed." "C'mon Hermione," said Fred. "Lets go to bed"  
Hermione was shocked at these words, but followed Fred. When they reached Fred's room and there was only one bed there, Hermione was beside herself. "Umm...We have to sleep together?" she asked uncertainly.  
"You've done it before." Fred said simply.  
"Yes, but"  
"You can make out with my twin but you can't sleep in the same bed as your fiancee"  
Hermione was shocked. How did he know? She looked at Fred. He didn't look mad or upset, he looked...amused. "What?" she said.  
"Don't try and hide it." Fred replied with a grin. "I know George, and I know the look he had on his face"  
Hermione was rather scared that Fred wasn't mad at her for this.  
"C'mon. Let's go to bed." he said again, and this time Hermione didn't argue.

* * *

**Sorry for not updating in a while, I've been busy. And sorry this chapters so short, I wanted to get it up fast.**

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione woke up that morning oddly comfortable. When she finallt decided to open her eyes she realized that she was laying her head on Fred. At the shock of this she moved away too fast and fell backwards off the bed. This woke up Fred who, noticing she was gone, looked over the side of the bed and started laughing. "Bed not big enough for you?" he asked with a grin.  
"Not funny." she said.  
"Nah, you're right." And he got up and helped her up. They went into the kitchen where George already was. "Morning." Fred said. "Morning" George replied.  
"Morning." said Ginny as she apparated in, scaring George who missed the cereal bowl he was pouring milk into and slopped it down himself. Ginny was still in nightclothes.  
Ginny laughed.  
"It's not funny, Gin." he said, though he was grinning.  
"It's downright hilarious." She replied, taking the box of cereal from George and pouring herself some.  
"Oy! Who said you could eat here?" Fred said.  
She looked at him. "I'm your sister. You don't want me to go hungry, do you"  
"I might"  
She ignored him and sat down at the table next to George. George lifted the spoon to his mouth, but Mrs. Weasley apparated in causing George to fall backwards off the chair. "I just wanted to eat." he moaned.  
Ginny looked down at him. "No ones stopping you"  
"Hey Mum." said Fred. "What're you doing here"  
"Your wedding!" she said, looking at Fred as though he were insane.  
"What about it"  
"We have to plan it"  
"I don't want to have the wedding until after I have the baby." said Hermione.  
"I'm afraid thats out of the question, dear. We have a deadline at the ministry!" she said, "Now go get dressed, your Mum's at the Burrow and shes going with you to pick out a dress"  
Hermione was shocked but she went and got dressed.  
When she came back Ginny was arguing with her mother.  
"Ginny, you've got to come home." Mrs. Weasley was saying.  
"No!" Ginny would reply, "I want to stay here with Fred and George"  
"They've got to work"  
It wasn't until Fred said she could stay did Mrs. Weasley give up and apparate back to the burrow with Hermione.  
Once there, Hermione departed with her mother to look at dresses. They were strolling up a muggle street, looking in the window displays. Hermione hadn't spent time with her mother in so long, it was nice. They were looking at a display of party dresses when someone yelled, "Watch out! Watch out!" Hermione turned around and saw a large truck coming straight for her and her mother, time seemed to stand still and then all went black. 


	8. Chapter 8

A man ran over to where the two figures lay. One of them had to have magical blood. He'd seen them apparate in the alley. He grabbed the two, and apparated at once to St. Mungos.

xxx.

A witch was shuffling through papers on her desk. She looked just like a muggle nurse. The waiting room was filled. She got up and walked around her desk as a Healer approached handing her a blue folder. As the healer walked away she said;  
"Mr. Weasley"  
Half the sitting room stood, then realizing who the nurse was talking to sat down again. George walked up to the nurse with Fred, braced for the worst. The nurse was confused, "Which one of you is Fred Weasley"  
"I am." said Fred.  
She nodded then went back to her folder. "Ms. Granger is currently in a coma. Her mother was discharged about an hour ago with minor injuries. Ms. Granger immediately underwent a C-Section and the baby was removed safely without harm to either. The baby is healthy, but premature. It's a girl." she added quickly, seeming to forget this important fact.  
Fred nodded distracted. "But what about Hermione"  
"We don't know." the nurse said sadly, "she may come out of the coma, she may not. You can go visit her, but she won't be able to know you're there. Fred nodded, turned away from the nurse and went to break the news to his family. Harry, Ron, and Ginny were completely heartbroken, running right into Hermione's hospital room. Fred's pain, however was probably challenged only by Ron's.

xxx.

Hermione heard voices, and they were rather annoying. Someone was touching her but she didn't know who. She tried to open her eyes, her eyelids felt extremely heavy, like waking up from hibernation. She looked up and saw the ceiling, she was on her back. She rolled over to see who was touching her and looked right into a pair of brown eyes.  
"Hi." the eyes said.  
"Hi." Hermione replied wearily. The body the eyes belonged too ran over to a figure standing at the door and said something to it. The figure said something back, and the child with brown eyes ran out the door. Hermione sat up and looked towards the door. Ron was standing there, she didn't say anything and niether did he. Minutes passed and then the child ran back in the room.  
"Daddy's coming." she said excitedly.  
"Oh?" Hermione replied, and then Fred came in the room, slightly out of breath. Hermione looked at him.  
"Hey." he said.  
Ron left, taking the child with him.  
"Hi." said Hermione, she seemed to be saying this a lot lately.  
Fred walked over to a chair by the bed and sat down, before he could say anything, however, Hermione said,  
"What happened"  
"What do you remember"  
"Shopping with my Mom, and then a truck"  
Fred sighed, "You and your mom were hit by a truck. Someone found you, and brought you to St. Mungo's. Your Mom's fine. They had to get the baby out of you, and you've been in a coma for 3 years"  
Hermione looked absolutely shocked.  
"So? That girl..." Hermione began.  
"-is our daughter." Fred replied.  
Hermione didn't speak. "Her name is Amanda. She's 3, she'll be 4 in about a month"  
Hermione nodded; tears were welling up in her eyes.  
"What else did I miss"  
"Well, that law about marrying purebloods? It's gone. Minister was assinated." Fred said this with a note of carelessness. "And, Harry and Ginny are married, have two kids. James and Al. Ron married Lavendar, they don't have any kids"  
Hermione was in tears by this point and threw her arms around Fred and started crying uncontrollably. Fred was slightly shocked, but comforted her all the same.

xxx.

Fred walked Hermione downstairs about a week later. Amanda was standing at the bottom, her red hair was unmistakably Fred's. "C'mon." she persisted, "Everyone's waiting"  
When they did reach the bottom of the stairs, everyone was there. Harry, Ginny, Ron, Lavendar, Luna, George, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Neville, and Luna. Hermione smiled at the sight of them all.

* * *

**It's not over yet! ;D**

**There's about 1 or 2 more chapters.**

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

Hermione was sitting in a chair, she didn't have all her energy back yet. She was talking to Ginny and Harry when Amanda came over.  
"You'll be here for my birthday party, right?" Amanda asked hopefully. "Daddy didn't say when it is yet." Hermione smiled and nodded and Amanda questioned her further, asking her random questions like "Whats your favorite color.  
Harry and Ginny sat there smiling at the two. Fred was talking to George about something or other in the chair next to Hermione. Amanda continued questioning Hermione for a while, then found it boring so she sat on the arm of Hermione's chair. Then she seemed to think of a very good question for Hermione.  
"Are you going to marry my daddy now?" she asked. The room went silent, all were clearly listening for the answer. Hermione was shocked that a three year old could come out with a question like this. Then a voice spoke up from the door.  
"I think we'd all like to know the answer to that question." said Ron, leaning against the door frame.  
Hermione turned back to Amanda and smiled, "Of course." Amanda hugged her and Fred turned away from George and to Hermione, he slipped a ring on her finger and kissed her, then so no one else heard, whispered in her ear. "I was hoping you'd say that."

xxx.

The ceremony was, predictably, held at The Burrow. Hermione was in Ginny's room getting ready. "Fred!" Mrs. Weasley called as he walked up the stairs. He walked over to his mother. "What"  
"Here." Mrs. Weasley pushed a box into Fred's hands. "I dunno if Hermione's really a tiara person, Mum." he said handing it back. "And Ginny won't let me in the room. Said something about 'it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding"  
Mrs. Weasley pushed the box back into his hands. "At least let her choose"  
"I can't get in the room-" Fred protested.  
"Try. You run a joke shop, I'm sure you'll find a way." Mrs. Weasley said as she walked away. George came up the stairs and joined Fred as he stared at the door to Ginny's room.  
"Are you waiting for it to do some backflips?" George asked.  
Fred looked at him. "No. I'm trying to figure out how to get in there without getting killed by Ginny"  
"What about Ginny?" Harry said, joining them on the stairs. "We need to get Ginny out of there so I can get in." Fred explained again. "I can help there." Harry said.  
"I dunno, she might try and jinx you-" George began.  
"-She can be pretty scary." Fred finished. "Watch." said Harry with a smile. "OY! GINNY!" he shouted, knocking loudly on the door.  
She wrenched it open, "Wha-" but she was cut off by Harry kissing her full on the lips. Harry motioned to Fred to get in the room. "Hey." said Fred.  
"Hey." Hermione replied.  
"Mum wants to know if you want to wear this." he said motioning to the box. "I told her you weren't a tiara person..." Fred was rambling.  
"Shh." said Hermione, taking the box, "I want to wear it." She put the tiara on her head and pushed Fred out the room. Harry was still kissing Ginny, but seeing Fred come out the room pulled away. Ginny regained herself. "What was that for?" she asked weakly.  
"Ah. Just 'cause I love you." said Harry pushing her back in the room and shutting the door.  
"She want to wear it?" he asked Fred. Fred nodded, George looked astounded. "Really?" he asked. Fred nodded.  
"Well, better get to the wedding, or we'll be run over by Ginny." Fred said.

* * *

**All done. Finally. I wanted to write in the actual wedding, but I couldn't figure out how too. And I had to add in some Harry/Ginny 'cause thats the way I am. (:**

**Review. **

* * *


End file.
